1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a bioresorbable porous film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of prosthetics, doctors often repair tissues or help tissues to regenerate by guided tissue regeneration; for example, regeneration of the attachment of periodontal ligaments to the bones around periodontal lesion sites. During surgery, a cell-occlusive, liquid-permeable barrier is needed, usually in the form of thin films, which are known as being a semi-permeable film that covers and segregates a bone defect from the surrounding epithelial tissues. The semi-permeable film is used in response to the faster proliferation speed of epithelium than connective tissues. If the semi-permeable film is not used, the epithelium might occupy all of the space where the connective tissues originally grew. Although commercial products of cell occlusive, liquid-permeable films are available, they need to be removed by surgery once the tissues have been regenerated because of the non-bioresorbability of the films. The non-bioresorbability of the films needs an additional surgery and thus causes the patients suffer another period of recovery.
As technology flourishes, there arises a need to provide a bioresorbable carrier with drug delivery and controlled release ability, in order to avoid use of additional drugs like antibiotics or anti-inflammatory medications and additional surgeries. To fulfill the above need, a drug-carrying liquid composition has been proposed. All though the liquid composition may be placed on the treatment site to form a film in situ through solvent volatilization. But however, the solvent votilization also votilizes a considerable amount of the needed drug, thereby reducing the drug content.
In view of the above, there is a need in the art for a bioresorbable, biocompatible film that is able to control drug release with relatively high drug content.